Emmet Reads the Book of Life
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Go on an awesome adventure of a lifetime as Emmet and his special friends go to San Angel during the Day of the Dead, meeting a musician/bullfighter Manolo as they set on a journey of romance, adventure and music, to marry the love of his life, Maria, before Joaquin does. In RealD 3D.
1. Let's Go on a Cinematic Adventure!

**Note: This story takes place after the events of The LEGO Movie.**

In Bricksburg, everything was awesome recently.

Coffee was awesome.

Mornings was awesome.

Constructions was awesome.

Even the song Everything Is Awesome was awesome.

Importantly, Emmet has invited all of his friends, Lucy, Batman, Vitruvius (as a ghost), President Business (who changed and turned over a new leaf), Uni-Kitty, Metalbeard, Benny, Bad Cop/Good Cop (who also changed and turned over a new leaf), Mrs. Scratchen Post, and several other LEGO characters to Bricksburg's theatre.

"Welcome, everyone! I invited you all here to show you my latest crossover I made since we all know that we're all special and EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!", Emmet cheered at the day of the premiere.

President Business was happy about this, since he changed when he knew that he was special as Emmet too.

Uni-Kitty was extremely excited for this, asking, "Wow! Does this have fun stuff like unicorns, parties, and Cloud Cuckoo Land?"

"Well, first of all, no.", Emmet sadly says, as Uni-Kitty's emotion first became sad and the second was about to turn into the opposite of happiness, anger. "But, second, Clock Cuckoo Land is almost done rebuilding.", he then said as Uni-Kitty then bolted back in happiness. "...thanks to our special President Business!"

A spotlight then shines on President Business, as everyone claps for him as he smiles.

"Anyway, let's watch it in RealD 3D!", Emmet goes on with the show as everyone and he puts on RealD 3D glasses for the movie as it starts.


	2. Books Are Awesome!

**Warner Bros. Pictures and 20th Century Fox Presents...**

 **A Reel FX and Village Roadshow Production...**

 **A Christopher Spielberg and Guillermo Del Toro fanfic...**

 **Emmet Reads the Book of Life**

 **Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski**

 **Elizabeth Banks as Lucy Wyldstyle**

 **Diego Luna as Manolo Sanchez**

 **Zoe Saldana as Maria Posada**

 **Will Ferrell as President Business**

 **Will Arnett as Batman/Bruce Wayne**

 **Channing Tatum as Joaquin Mondragon**

 **Ice Cube as The Candle Maker**

 **Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius**

 **Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop**

 **Charlie Day as Benny**

 **Ron Perlman as Xibalba**

 **Kate del Castillo as La Muerte**

 **Alison Brie as Uni-Kitty**

 **Nick Offerman as Metalbeard**

 **Hector Elizondo as Carlos Sanchez**

 **Danny Trejo as Luis Sanchez**

 **Ana de la Reguera as Carmen Sanchez**

 **Placido Domingo as Jorge Sanchez**

 **Jorge R. Guiterrez as Carmelo Sanchez**

 **Anjelah Johnson and Sandra Equihua as Adelita and Scardelita Sanchez (respectively)**

 **Carlos Alazraqui as General Ramiro Posado and Chuy**

 **and Dan Navarro as Chakal**

 **Casting by Christopher Spielberg and Christian Kaplan**

 **Sound Mixing by Beau Borders, Mark A. Mangini, Andy Koyama, Carlos Sotolongo, Wayne Pashley, Phil Heywood, Robert Eber, Gregg Rudloff and Michael Semanick**

 **Sound Editing by Wayne Pashley, Scott Martin Gershin, Tim Walston, Stephen P. Robinson and Geoffrey G. Rubay**

 **Visual Effects Supervised by Christopher Spielberg and Augusto Schillaci**

 **Music by Gustavo Santaolalla, Paul Williams, Mark Mothersbaugh and Various Artists**

 **Edited by Christopher Spielberg and Ahren Shaw**

 **Production Designed by Christopher Spielberg and Paul Sullivan**

 **Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg**

 **Co-Produced by Geoffrey Stott, Matthew Teevan and Farhan Malek**

 **Executive Produced by Aron Warner, Cary Granat, Chuck Peil and Farhan Malek**

 **Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Aaron Berger, Brad Booker and Guillermo Del Toro**

 **Screenplay by Christopher Spielberg, Jorge R. Guiterrez and Douglas Langdale**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Jorge R. Guiterrez**

One awesome day in Bricksburg, Emmet invited his friends, Lucy Wyldstyle, Batman, President Business, Vitruvius, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Benny, Metalbeard and Uni-Kitty, to a party that he's allowing his friends to stay at his house.

Emmet, on the same day, found two copies of a grand book, and he decides to edit one of the copies to make a story for his friends.

"Guys! You know what awesome stuff I found recently? I found two copies of a big book and I already used one of them to make a story!", Emmet says to his pals.

"What is this mysterious book?", Batman suspects, if the book was from a villain's, but it isn't.

Emmet then answered, "That, I may presume, is The Book of Life."

"And why did you have two copies of that book?", the ghost Vitruvius asks.

"Well, actually, I used one of the copies to edit it and make my story out of it, and I saved the other one for the original.", Emmet answers.

Bad Cop then says, "I would call that a little plagiarizing, but since you make great stories, that I like...", before switching to his scribbly Good Cop face, "...I'll let you go. I love to see what story you made."

The big Metalbeard then said to him, "At least, he saved the other copy."

Benny and Uni-Kitty were excited before the two ask Emmet.

"Will this story have spaceships, planets, or outer space?!", excites Benny.

"And how about unicorns, cotton candy, and stuff from Cloud Cuckoo Land?!", also excites Uni-Kitty.

Emmet then says, "First of all, you two, no. Second, there is one important Mexican day every year about this book. Guess what it is?"

"Is it Taco Tuesday? Because I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I did to you guys, and I would apologize. Everyone's special like you, Emmet. I like you guys now, even my Bad Cop/Good Cop likes you all as well.", President Business apologized.

"Thank you, sir.", Bad Cop says.

"No. But I accept your apologies. Actually, that Mexican day is the Day of the Dead."

Batman then asks, "Where zombies come back from the dead? Where villains rise to cause chaos?"

Emmet then answers with a sigh, then saying, "Let's cut to the chase and read this book.", as he opens the book while still saying, "All the world is made of stories, and all of those stories are right here. The book holds many truths. Some are actually true.", as we go to a Mexican illustration of a man's victory in war during the Battle of Cinco de Mayo.

"The Battle of Cinco de Mayo? Sounds confusing. Also sounds like me during my swashbuckling adventures at sea.", Metalbeard confused.

Emmet then continues while a Mexican illustration of the monster Chupacabra eating goats and leaving their skeletons, "And some...not so much."

"El Chupacabra? The legendary goat sucker? Sounds scary!", Uni-Kitty unpleasantly shivers.

"Now, although you guys may doubt some of these stories, there is one thing that we know for certain...", Emmet continues, turning the page to reveal an alternate universe where the galaxy is shaped like a sombrero while the version of Earth in that universe has a brown terrain instead of green, still having water, and has a gigantic moustache in the middle. "Mexico is the center of the universe", he then narrates as we see a tiny spot in the middle of the alternate Earth, continuing,

 _"And long ago, in the center of Mexico was the quaint little town of San Angel."_

As he says this, we then see a simple kid in San Angel selling churros, but no one was getting them. A white frosting then drops by the bird on the churros, which he now says frosted churros.

 _"Now, naturally, since San Angel was the center of the universe, directly below it lay..."_ , Emmet narrated.

We then see a illustration of a partying land below San Angel.

 _"The Land of the Remembered! A festive and magical place for those who live on in the memories of their loved ones!"_ , surprised Emmet.

"Whoa! Now that's a party!", Uni-Kitty giggled with happiness.

 _"And below that, lies the Land of the Forgotten. The sad and lonely destination for those poor souls who are no longer remembered."_ , saddened Emmet.

A illustration shows gloomy spirits disintegrating into dust below the Land of the Remembered.

Everyone but Emmet and Batman groans in sadness.

"Huh. I was expecting a Batcave.", Batman suspected.

Emmet then says to her friends, "But, before I can properly begin our story, you need to meet the two magical rulers of these realms.", turning the page for the two rulers for both remembered and forgotten realms.

The first one is a beautiful female skeletal mexican goddess, with a sombrero with candles on it.

"Who is that?", the ghostly Vitruvius asks as he, Emmet and his friends see this.

Emmet answers, "That...is La Muerte. She is made out of sweet sugar candy."

"I LOVE CANDY!", yells Uni-Kitty happily.

"She's so pretty...I'm starting to love this story!", Ghost Vitruvius says.

Emmet chuckles, "You guys are loving this, are you? She loves all mankind, and believes that their hearts are pure and true."

The second one, unfortunately, was a evil male skeletal mexican god, with wings that resembles a crow's and a staff with two snake heads.

"And that is Xibalba. That charming rascal thinks mankind is not so pure, just like him.", Emmet continued.

President Business then pauses when seeing the evil mexican god, saying, "I don't trust him. I'm on your side, Emmet."

"He looks spooky. That guy gives me the chills. Still love outer space though!", Benny confessed.

"Yes, he's made out of tar and everything icky in the whole world.", Emmet corrected.

President Business nods, "Nuh-uh! Still don't trust him. Bad Cop can arrest and penalty him. If he was real."

"Arrr! What about that guy with the beard? No metal, but cloudy!", Metalbeard says.

The third one was in the middle, was a jolly big golden spirit in the middle.

Emmet chuckles again, "Well, that is the Candle Maker. He keeps everything in balance. He is made out of wax, and has a beard full of clouds."

" **ARRR!** I KNEW IT!", Metalbeard cheers as he shakes the whole room, knocking some of Emmet's belongings to the floor.

Wyldstyle screamed, "Metalbeard, METALBEARD! We know! You earned yourself treasure, not literally."

Emmet continues again, "All right, let me show you something else.", as he turns to another page where all the characters of the story, including Emmet himself and his friends. "See, all of these characters here, except and including ourselves, that I edited for my edited copy version for this story, represent real people in this story, just like you and me."

Emmet's friends were astonished by the list of characters in the story Emmet is about to read.

"And so our tale begins, on the day the people of Mexico call the Day of the Dead.", Emmet begins the story...


End file.
